rolsaofandomcom-20200216-history
Reznov
Nikolai Ritsu (,Reznov) Appearance tanding at 5'8" Reznov has dark brown hair and dull blue eyes, he typically keeps his haircut short. Fairly handsome, has well-toned muscles. Wears knight armor (http://infinityblade.com/images/universe-items/Char_Siris.jpg). Has a few scars on his body, a large X scar is on his chest, one small one goes across his cheek, and one fairly large one on his arm. Personality Tends to be very quiet, never likes to give his input on a situation. Siris is a little short tempered as well. He is fearless and will not bow down to anyone without proving themselves to him first. To Siris, things like respect and trust are earned. He is a strong believer in hard work paying off as well. Siris holds a cold determination in his eyes, if you ever see them that is. Siris may be calm off the battlefield, but when he enters a fight, there is no stopping him. Siris fights honorably however, believing things such as assassination and bows are cowardly weapons. Background Reznov originates from Russia, but was adopted by a Japanese family. Jack's father had a brother that had recently moved to Russia. He of course found a woman and quickly fell in love with her, thus bringing Reznov into existence. Though because Reznov's father and mother did not desire a child nor felt as if they would marry soon, they decided to abandon Reznov on the doorstep of a foster home like how all the cliche movies begin. Reznov didn't spite his parents for what they did, nor was he upset about it when he asked the foster home employees why he had not been wanted. Reznov listened to why he was undesired and barely batted an eye, as if he could simply care less about his real parents. He was thankfully adopted by a kind family who were visiting Mother Russia from Japan, though it isn't certain whether they were simply visiting or had family somewhere around Russia. Reznov was never forced to adopt his new families last name, so he simply stuck with Reznov even though legally he is known as Reznov Okumura. Reznov was always interested in swords, especially since his adoptive father loved fencing. However, Reznov loved medieval knights, finding how they fought a dueled to be fascinating, especially the legendary ones such as King Arthur, though he knew knights like him were merely works of fiction. At a young age, Reznov influenced his adoptive father to get him a sword after asking relentlessly everyday for nearly one year. Reznov practiced seriously and longed for a shield to be placed in his off hand, but his father drew the line there. To quench his thirst of action and his interest in knights, Reznov began playing Role Playing Games (RPGs). Of course, he would immediately go for the knight or anything that symbolized a knight in any game he played. Reznov was quite a serious gamer, preferring to work alone, finding that his sword and shield were the only companions he required. After playing numerous RPGs and creating a stack of them in his room, Sword Art Online was announced to be released soon. Excited out of his mind, Reznov spent nights staying awake trying to get this game. He was luckily (or soon to be unluckily) one of the 10,000 players that managed to grab the newest RPG on the market. Reznov entered the game, bursting with excitement as he went in. Of course, that excitement would be destroyed as soon as he found out the situation of the game and the fact he and 9,999 other players were now trapped in the game. Reznov had taken a somewhat optimistic attitude for a bit, but soon disposed of it and went working on his own again, only requiring the company of the cold steel of his blade and the soothing reminder of protection from his shield. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items Later Weapons Later Armor Abilities Level Skills * Dodging * Battle Healing * Enhanced Parry * Blocking * Sprint * Detection * One-Handed Sword * Kite-Shield * Strength * Defense (armor boosts this) Buffs One-handed Straight Sword Flash (6-hit combo): After taking around 60-70% damage or dealing around 70-80% damage of the targets full health, the user will create a shockwave by slamming their shield into the ground that stuns the target in front of them for ten seconds, leaving them wide open to multiple attacks. This skill can only be used effectively at a close range, typically within an arms reach of the user, anywhere further will only give the target something flashy to look at. The user follows this with a 6-hit combo, consisting of shield bashes and stabs on the target. Tornado Slash: The user attacks with a rapid spin, sword swinging horizontally across towards the targets upper chest. If this hits, the target will be knocked back and possibly stunned. Knight's Wrath: The user will attempt to grab the target by the throat before lifting the target above slightly, cutting off their oxygen supply while tightly clenching at their throat. After a few moments, the user will impale the target through their upper chest before tossing them aside uselessly like a rag doll, still impaled with the sword. After the target has gotten their bearings, the user will approach the target and retrieve their sword violently by ripping it from their very chest. Carnage (2-hit combo): The user begins this combo by swiftly side stepping an attack from the target. Once this is performed, the user will move to the side of the target and forcibly kick the back of their leg inwards, attempting to force them to crumple to their knee. If this attack does not hit, the combo will simply never begin. If it does hit, the target will take a knee, barely taking any damage from the kick before the user violently impales them through their back with their sword. The sword is typically held in a reverse grip while doing this and glows a bright blue color while the combo is performed. Deceptive Strike: The user will rear their blade back, making it appear as if they are preparing to throw a heavy strike toward the target. If the target is fooled, the user will quickly sweep their sword towards the targets feet in an attempt to sweep them off their feet. If this hits, no physical damage is dealt to the target, but both of their feet with rise up off of the ground and the target will smash into the ground helplessly. Heavier targets will take some damage from tripping. Wind Blade: The users blade become very light and easy to swing quickly for 20 seconds. This skill directly encourages the user to attack relentlessly by increasing the attack speed of the users blade. The users blade will glow a regular blue color while performing this. Cool down is 1 minute. Serration Wave: A single-hit area of effect one-handed sword skill, a technique meant to impede movement and barely does any damage. Kite Shield Shield Strike: The tip of the users shield can be used as an offensive weapon to possibly stun the target. Though it hardly deals any threatening physical damage, it can disorient and daze a target if used correctly. Shield bashes can be performed diagonally, horizontally, and vertically. Offensive Defense (3-hit combo): The user will hold their shield towards the next incoming attack to block it. After this, the user will stab forwards with their blade towards the targets chest area. If this hits, the target will be knocked back slightly, allowing the user to throw a shield bash in to continue the disorientation. Though the first stab and shield bash do little damage. Finally, the user ends the combo with a much more violent and forceful stab towards the targets upper chest region or even towards the throat with the intention to impale the target. Guard (1-hit block): A starting, basic block skill for anyone with a shield. It levels with the player in strength and defense. Push (1-hit strike): A bash that then uses the entire weight behind the shield to push the enemy away, inducing a knockback. Slam Metal (2-hit combo): Beats two attack into the enemy to induce a knockback. Shock Wave (1-hit AOE strike): The user slams the edge of his shield into the ground causing a shockwave to occur. This pushes enemies backwards and causes small damage. Quotes Trivia